


the first dog i ever touched

by plsravn (sunsetedly)



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i can't believe the dog has his own hashtag, onewe centric, predebut weus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetedly/pseuds/plsravn
Summary: the fic where yonghoon gets into intensive training to be able to get close to dogs and meet sunny.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	the first dog i ever touched

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: i do not think any of this has any actual relation to the canon. i didn't stan them during pre-debut, so if there are any inaccuracies please dismiss as I'm a child of 808 era.  
> this is my headcanon that "love me" is dedicated to sunny.

yonghoon fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt. he told himself, for the fourth time, that he wasn’t going to be nervous over such a small thing. holding his own hands to keep them from trembling, the hesitation was burning inside.

it’s hard for people to pinpoint where fears come from, even for the reasonable ones. but yonghoon would be sure that others would laugh seeing the toll in his mind that is trying to get ready to see a dog. or, better,  _ dogs _ .

he agreed to go to this dog café with dongmyeong in secret so that he would be a little more familiar with the furry things, even hoping that it would work as some sort of shock therapy. but when he stood in the front of the store, bag limping beside him, he was anything but better. worse, he could feel the panic building inside him and legs weakening each minute he had to wait for the other.

“hyung!” he could hear dongmyeong’s voice coming from the other side of the street, the younger jumping his way over. his smile was bright and he wore a pretty yellow shirt under his sport sweatpants. yonghoon didn’t understood much about this specific streetwear trend the other was trying to stick to say anything, especially when he was a little more on the fancy side of the spectrum. but dongmyeong made everything look good.

“hi, myeong-ah…” he said, trying to cover his anxiety.

“are you ready to see the puppies?” dongmyeong asked, and laughed at yonghoon’s expression. he didn’t know what expression he wore on his face, but felt that dongmyeong already had got the message. “it’s ok if you don’t want to enter, we can always leave right when it gets bad.”

“no, it’s ok. i said i would do it.” he looked inside the place, a huge dog watching him “that thing is way too big. how do they grow like that.”

“hyung,  _ it’s a donggyeongi _ . it isn’t big at all.” he put his hand at yonghoon’s shoulders “let’s try getting inside.”

“donggyeongi sounds like dongmyeongie.” he tries joking to break the ice, his walk looking more like him being pushed by the other.

“i’m feeding you to them if you repeat something like this.”

-

they last 3 seconds inside the shop. the moment all the dogs run, excited to meet the two strangers, he lets a yell escape his mouth and cries to dongmyeong that both of them need to leave the place. the younger turns apologetic to the staff, explaining the situation so that it doesn’t sound too rude. when they arrive at another café (thankfully without any furballs, yonghoon thinks to himself), dongmyeong sips in his bubble tea smirking at him.

“the operation failed right at the first try. are you sure you will be able of doing this?”

yonghoon sighs, his hand moving the spoon mindlessly inside the coffee cup. it’s not that he doesn't want, just that it’s easier said than done. he had already planned all the steps, almost sure that would be able to at least get close to the dog when it was the time. but all the courage he build in his room thinking about this vanished as soon as he stepped inside that wicked place.

“i will. i just need to get into a stronger mindset.”

“this is the most effort i’ve seen you put into trying a relationship.” dongmyeong's fingers tap in his cup on a meditative motion. “i’m surprised you even came up with it.”

“he loves his dog, you know.” yonghoon bites his lips, feeling part of the skin rip. the other hit him in the shoulder.

“drinking your blood won’t make you able to see sunny without freaking out.” now it’s time for dongmyeong to sigh, seeing how hopeless his friend is. “also, i texted dongju before. he’s coming to drink with us and maybe shine a light on us.”

“or he will be another person to laugh at my misery” he collapses in the table, feeling the tension at his shoulders.

“no, dongju wouldn’t. i mean, not in a mean way.” while dongmyeong says it, they both hear the ring in the door signaling someone entering the room.

“hyung!” the other says, going behind yonghoon and hugging him. dongmyeong pays no attention to his brother while he scrolls in his instagram feed. “dongmyeong called me. how are you doing? he said you were not well, what happened?”

yonghoon cleared his throat and dongju left his back to sit in the third chair. he didn't know how to even begin his story, but the other had his eyes expectantly looking at him.

“i… want to like dogs.”

the little laugh that came from the other’s mouth was too loud, a striking “ _ a-ha _ ” sound that he tried to cover with his hand. he recomposes himself, trying to be a little more mindful of the other. “so, is there a reason for it?”

maybe dongmyeong reads his hesitation too easily, but when yonghoon sees the other already begun answering. and in a rather direct way, to be completely honest. “he wants to be able to go to youngjo’s place.”

dongju looks at him, confused “i thought you already went there?”

“yeah, but he panicked because of sunny.” dongmyeong said unceremoniously and yonghoon wanted to bury himself in a hole remembering what happened.

“oh, so that's why youngjo said you were uncomfortable in his place.” realization clicked in the other’s mind, and he smiled at him “does hyung knows you’re afraid of dogs?”

“i didn't have the heart to tell him.” he spoke shyly, twisting the ring in his fingers “i mean, he only talks about the dog. how am i gonna tell him that i don't like those… fur things.”

the three of them looked at each other in silence. they all knew how much the other loved his pet, bringing it to the company and babying with clothes and expensive snacks. youngjo would never be mad at him for not liking dogs, but it could be awkward to talk about sunny knowing that yonghoon was uncomfortable with it.

“so the plan is making you like dogs or  _ at least  _ tolerate them?”

“yes, dongmyeong and i were going to a dog café to see if it would help, but only made me panic even more.”

“of course it did, there would probably be around 10 dogs or more there. don't listen to my idiotic brother.” dongju said, and an offended look crossed dongmyeong’s face.

“it was hyung’s idea. i didn't do shit. why do you always accuse me of everything-”

“kids,” yonghoon interrupts, and both of them look at him with the same big eyes. they didn't look alike that much, but the look was the same “we have a bigger issue.”

“have you guys confessed yet?” dongju asked and yonghoon looked confused at him.

“there's nothing to confess.” the younger lifted his eyebrow, and he let a sigh escape again. the second of the day. “ok, i like him. but we haven't touched this subject yet, so please let's not bring this up.”

“so, let me summarize all this. you're gay-”

“dongju, manners.” dongmyeong slaps the other in the arm and the brother pushes him with twice the force.

“as i was saying: you're gay for my friend, and you don't know if he's gay for you too. you want to like his dog, even though you find that dogs are ‘ _ furballs’ _ because you know how much sunny means to him. and you're trying this wicked conversion therapy with dongmyeong because you think it's better to keep it all a secret?”

“well, that's a twisted way to put into words but let's say you're right. that's what i intend to do.”

“well, then there's only one thing i can do. give you inside info on sunny and youngjo.”

“what does that thing like?” yonghoon asks, and dongmyeong scoffs at him.

“ _ he _ . start treating the dog as a living being and maybe you will stop hating it.”

“ok,  _ he. _ ”

dongju’s order arrives, and he plays with the americano while talking. “youngjo says he behaves well. he’s not loud, and likes cuddling.”

“well that makes things harder.” he says, and the twins look at him. “i mean, i’ve never touched a dog. i won't be able to handle a cuddly one.”

“you're kidding me, right?” dongmyeong said, accusingly, and yonghoon felt smaller than both of them even with his 1,84 meters. “i cannot believe you’re telling me you never touched a dog after three years of our friendship.”

“we’re bandmates. our relationship is exclusively professional. such details of my life don't need to be disclosed. also, i told you many times but you thought i was joking.”

“you're 24 and never touched a dog, hyung. get a doctor. and what do you mean business, i take care of you when you cry watching dramas. we live together, and don't use the ‘but it’s rbw’s dorms’ at me!”

“guys, this isn't even the point. we need to discuss the next step.” dongju says, and puts his hand in the table dramatically. “now that i train with rbw boyz, i’ll try prying a little more in youngjo hyung’s life. he’s in the dorms but spends a lot of his time at home. making him talk about sunny will be easy. while i do this, dongmyeong and the rest of mas should help you find a small dog to test waters.”

“isn't it easier to tell youngjo, though?” dongmyeong states the obvious, and dongju’s eyes are mischievous.

“is it funny if it's easy?”

yonghoon wished he had asked for giwook’s help instead of the twins.

-

he packs his things, putting notebooks in his bag to try writing at home a little. he could go back to the studio whenever he felt like, so he didn't take too much. yonghoon had planned to grab some take-out and plan the next steps of his “pet-the-dog” mission with the rest of the members, but the knock in his door stopped him.

“it’s open.” 

“hyung.” youngjo’s voice comes from behind, and he feels his heart miss a beat.

“wow, you scared me. i thought it was giwook.” he turns, hand on his chest, and the other goes to his direction to hug him from the side.

youngjo was touchy, and yonghoon was fully aware that it was something the other did to everyone. he was too caring, offering love as if it was never-ending. he himself was also a little on the clingy side, but he felt that whenever it was near the younger he would be a little stiffer. he hugged youngjo’s arms back. “i’m sorry, i just came to ask if you want to do something.”

“sure, what do you want to do?”

all plans to hell. yonghoon didn't know how to say no to him, and seeing the other smile made something in his chest flutter.  _ oh, he was fucked _ .

“let's have a drink! it's saturday, the night is a child” he winks at him, and yonghoon smiles back.

-

“‘touch-the-dog’ part two is in action!” dongmyeong exclaims excited, and harin looks at yonghoon.

“are you ready for this  _ cute little boy _ ?” he wiggles the small shih-tzu in his hands, the poor dog being only less than two meters from yonghoon.

he honestly wanted to die.

“are you sure hyung will be able to do this?” giwook says, playing with his earrings while staring at the dog “i mean, it's cute and stuff, but yonghoon is a cry baby.”

“being able to get near is a bonus at this point.” hyungu says, and all of them seem to agree without questioning.

yonghoon hates being a part of this band.

“hyung, take your time. we will be playing with it too so don't feel like you're neglecting the puppy for not being near him. take it easy.” dongmyeong encourages, and he smiles at him.

“i mean, sunny is a little bigger than she is.” yonghoon bites his tongue “what is the name of the dog again?”

“rose. something about dogs with random english words as names make it a hundred percent funnier.” harin says, and yonghoon feels a little more comfortable “sunny, rose. i’m gonna get a dog and call it pizza.”

“you're trying too hard to be funny.” giwook says, and pats yonghoon’s back “good luck man.”

they all play with rose, and she acts cute and bubbly near them. but yonghoon watches, sitting on a nearby bench in the place. the dog is from dongmyeong's cousin and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what the other said to explain why all his band members wanted to see the pet. sometimes, ignorance was bliss.

but as time goes by, yonghoon doesn't feel any more at ease, and harin sits by his side trying to cheer him up a little so that he doesn't feel like a complete loser.

“i’m sure youngjo would appreciate the effort you're putting, though.” he says, while both watch dongmyeong lie in the grass with the dog in his chest. hyungu and giwook sit around talking and occasionally petting her.

“but he would be sad if i disliked his dog. it's better if he doesn't know.”

“maybe.” the other says “but maybe he will understand that it's nothing personal and that you don't mind him talking about sunny. it's just real life contact that scares you.”

“yeah, but he will get self-conscious whenever he talks about him to me. i don’t want him to feel awkward near me in any situation.”

“but you can be awkward?” harin asks, and yonghoon’s eyebrows furrow.

“since when did you became a philosopher?”

“i was the smart one all the time, but no one ever heard because i was in the fish tank for the drums.”

yonghoon decided to ignore the last comment.

“i guess i care a lot for what he thinks. i want to keep him around, you know?”

harin lets a knowingly  _ ‘hmn’ _ , and yonghoon feels childish that all his dongsaengs are so at ease with this while he panics over something as small as a dog that barely weighs three kilos. the feeling makes him get a little bold, and he turns to harin.

“call the dog. i’m gonna see if i’m able to at least tolerate it near me.”

harin smiles. “rose!”

the dog looks at them and jumps from dongmyeong’s arms, wiggling her tail in harin’s direction. she stops a little, sniffing around yonghoon’s feet, and he holds his breath. the other pets her while he keeps himself still, only staring.

that was a beginning.

-

“hyung, do you want to watch something later this week?” youngjo says, both of them chilling in the studio. the small place didn't have much room, only a small couch and all the instruments grouped with an insane amount of cables. the younger was resting his head in yonghoon’s shoulders while scrolling at his feed.

“sure, when?” he asks, and the other moves to stare at him. the shape of youngjo’s eyes is soft, the bottom of them dropped with a soft curve, tips a little longer giving him a cat-like stare. it takes no time for yonghoon to get lost watching them.

“i’m thinking of watching something a little older, clichè. i just got the twins' netflix password.” he looks expectantly, still keeping the eye contact. “do you mind going to my place to watch, or do you rather see around here? the dorms are so loud.”

that's it. that's the moment he and his friends have been training him. he doesn't answer right away, pondering whether there is any way that he can do it. but when he sees youngjo’s confidence fading away the longer he takes he smiles.

“i don't. let's meet at your place then.” they're really close. yonghoon tried ignoring before, but when youngjo left his shoulders to stare he was still leaning. it was probably unconscious, but the other’s hand also supported him in his thighs, and the feeling made something itch in yonghoon. when he realized, he was pulling a strand of the younger’s hair behind his ears. “your hair is long.”

youngjo touches the strand yonghoon moved, hand brushing against his for few moments. yonghoon had to fight the urge to hold it and kiss the man, but the other smiled at his comment. “i kind of enjoy this length, though i need to admit it annoys me sometimes.”

“it looks good.” he says because it does. but then he instinctively moves away from the other, unable to process why he even did that. youngjo looks confused too but decides to ignore the other and lean against his shoulders again.

“hmn, we need to choose a movie. i don't have anything specific in mind because we have different tastes, so i’ll be generous and respect the hierarchy this time. your choice.”

“i’m into anything too, but i’ll give a little thought over it too. thank you.”

“everything for my hyung.” he says teasingly, touching yonghoon’s cheeks, and for a moment he wants to lay his head against youngjo’s and rest.

he feels safe being around him like this, only experiencing the other and savoring the moment. but he also feels unsure of their future meeting. there's something building in his stomach that he can't quite pinpoint what it is, but it takes some toll to not start panicking beforehand.

he likes youngjo. he realized when the other came to the company and both of them found comfort in being the oldest in both groups. during mixnine, they had only crossed paths and awkward glances. but right after the show, when his presence in the company was more regular, they started to get way closer than he thought they would - and way too fast. at first, it was a relief for him to have someone near his age which he could talk more carefree. he thought youngjo liked him at first because he was the only person older and that would take care of him. that after many trials and errors trying to be an idol, he would like to be taken care of a little bit. both of them felt a little too old to still not have an established career, and it was reassuring to be almost in the same situation. youngjo switched companies and trained insanely, but never debuted. yonghoon debuted in mas, but they couldn't even be called known, working to  _ re-debut _ after a long time. after some time, their friendship grew way beyond that, and yonghoon started to miss the other when youngjo wasn’t around.

he wanted to be near the other and wanted to spend time with him like everyone else would if they were in their right mind. he wanted to love what youngjo loved because he knew how genuine the other's affection was. even if it was that  _ bitchass _ dog.

yonghoon supported his head in youngjo’s and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. from that angle, he wouldn't be able to see the way youngjo smiled at that.

-

“it's a date, he wants to do you,” giwook says while trying to bite his sandwich, a little too big for his mouth.

“where do you learn all this?” yonghoon asks, stealing hyungu’s fries “you're 18. and even if it’s his intention it's not like that.”

“i’m 18, not stupid. he obviously is interested  _ and  _ has second intentions.”

dongmyeong looks at him, eyes shining “so it's a date!”

yonghoon sighs “yeah, maybe. but i don't know if i’m ready for the final boss.”

“for you, sunny being there is scarier than the idea that youngjo’s mom could be too,” harin says. it is stated so matter of factly that he can't hold his laugh. but it's a desperate, sad one “this is a nervous laugh.”

“this is my ' _ i need help'  _ laugh.”

“worst-case scenario, you cry and he thinks you're not into him.” giwook says, and dongju nods.

“i’m sure youngjo would understand, though. if you explain-” harin says, and dongmyeong slaps his hand making the other drop his food.

“but then _ what would be the plot _ ?”

“ok, but shouldn't we try solving the issue?” harin says, and hyungu cleans his hands in his pants before taking out his cellphone. yonghoon tries to contain himself from making a judgemental comment. he holds the phone in front of yonghoon’s face, the picture of a spitz staring at him from the screen.

“stare.” he makes yonghoon hold his phone “i deactivated the rest screen, so you’re only allowed to look away from it when you familiarize with the enemy.”

“i don’t think that staring at pictures of dogs will help me.” yonghoon crunches his nose, trying to relax his muscles. the rest of his friends expectantly looking at him.

“we will start from the basics” hyungu speaks calmly “you know what’s better than a cute dog?”

“no dog?”

“no, cute dog groomed as a bear,” he says, swiping the photo to a picture of the same dog but with the fur shorter.

“this is absurd, it would never wo-” giwook says, but yonghoon’s eyes keep locked at the screen. “wait. what the fuck is going on?”

“i feel scared, but i can see the appeal. it’s some sort of psychological trick, making a dog look like a harmless toy so that you forget that he kills.”

“i think they don’t, hyung” harin says, and his comment is left at the background with no one paying attention to him. he drinks his soda defeated.

“i don't know what is the breed of youngjo’s dog. i brought pomeranian pictures because they're the closest ones from what i could see, and there is a lot of colors.”

“you're rambling nonsense, hyungu.” dongmyeong says and the other ignores.

“that's why i brought pictures of pomeranians that look like chocolate cookies.”

“they…” yonghoon finds them adorable. it would be a lie to pretend that the pets weren't cute because that was one of the reasons he was so willing to get over his fear. but still, the idea that they existed somewhere and that he could cross paths with one was still frightening. “they are cute.”

“ _ what the fuck is going on? _ ” giwook seems disturbed “so you mean to tell me that these pictures are doing anything to you?”

“no, i always found them a little cute. just scary.”

“back to square one, then.” dongmyeong flops dramatically on the chair, holding giwook and harin as if they were his last hope “we have to save him!”

“i mean, he did allow your cousin's dog that day to be near him.” harin says, and all of them look at yonghoon as if they had forgotten that fact until now.

“if he allowed rose near him, how hard can it be for sunny? i mean, he  _ wants _ to befriend sunny more than he did with rose.” giwook says, and all of them agree.

yonghoon feels hyungu’s hands in his shoulder.

“son, you're ready.”

“i'm four years older.”

“mentally you weren't. but now you are”

-

yonghoon leaves the practice room and goes after youngjo in his studio right when his shift ends. there was a little chill in his stomach, excited for the date and a little afraid of the outco. it’s not that he wasn't confident in himself, but rather was afraid of showing any signs of mental instability and make the younger feel like he was acting weird because of him.

he has been wanting to do this with youngjo for a long time now. there's no use in pretending that he never imagined how it would be like to kiss him, spend time alone and enjoy each other in their little world. it was risky, stupid, but most importantly  _ exciting _ . if yonghoon wasn't in for some risks, he would never pursue music, to begin with. leveling up with a risky love life was something that his heart did without even noticing.

he knocks in the dor, a bubbly feeling of anticipation. youngjo, instead of calling him in, opens the door. his hair is a little curly from drying naturally in the air, and he wears a simple black shirt with a denim jacket and black pants. the look is casual, but with an underlying finesse that made the realization kick in.

that  _ was  _ a date, and youngjo got ready for it. he consciously took time to get ready before seeing him, just as yonghoon did. and the thought already made him happy.

“hyung, hi. i still didn't close the files, so can you wait for a little until i finish?” he gives an apologetic smile, and yonghoon doesn't even need to think twice before saying he doesn't mind - because he doesn't. “i’m calling us a taxi, so don't worry about the bus.”

“how was work today, are you doing anything specific?” yonghoon asked, and youngjo moved a little as if anxious to tell more.

“yes, i have had a little more time since hell got over, and i’m working on a few pieces of music. i have been writing way more lyrics too.”

“i hope you show me some of your works when you feel comfortable sharing.” he says, trying to open space for youngjo to talk more so that he doesn't show how nervous he is.

“i actually plan on showing you few things.” youngjo’s ears are red, and he only notices because the other unconsciously touched his hair, bringing to the front to cover them. "but i ask you to wait until it is decent enough."

"i'll wait" yonghoon says, and the younger smiles back at him. he watches as the other goes back into the room and closes tabs quickly on the computer. he organizes things in a solid black backpack with few custom drawings. they're colorful, youngjo's trademark "raflame" written in something that looked like acrylic pens. those items shared the same liveliness as its owner, strong hues in an alluring dark background. yonghoon thinks it's those small things that youngjo turns into his own that show the other's personality in this overwhelming way.

when the other finishes packing, the two of them walk outside the company building. yonghoon is tall, taller than almost everyone he meets. even youngjo, that is someone rather big, seems tiny near him. throughout the years yonghoon tried to make himself a little tinier so that it wasn't as awkward, but he only ended acting small while being big. but when he was near the other, he found their difference cute. youngjo, assertive and bold, flirty. smaller. yonghoon, way shyer in matters of the heart, finding a little hard trying to express his interest. bigger. it made the duality look even funnier, and build a warm feeling inside his chest.

the drive was smooth. youngjo isn't someone talkative but is a great listener, never a passive one. yonghoon, on the other hand, talks too much and has the bad habit of cutting through sentences when he gets excited about sharing something. so youngjo is a good friend for him since he listens well but never lets yonghoon talk alone. they have many subjects in common, which makes the flow of the conversation even easier. it’s… right. being near youngjo is  _ right _ . because even though he has the consciousness of how they shouldn't be any more than friends, it works like that naturally.

when they arrive at the younger’s place, yonghoon’s hands are already a little shaky in fear. youngjo swiftly grabs his keys and starts opening the door, and they're greeted by a dark hallway. the sound of little paws running in their direction is loud in the wooden floor, and yonghoon’s heart misses a beat in fear. it was now or never.

“sunny, my baby.” youngjo lowers and hugs the small dog, rubbing his cheek against the pet’s face. sunny’s eyes stare at yonghoon’s souls, trying to brainwash him into submitting to his desires.

but he trained a lot the past few weeks, and he was going to be able to handle the small furball.

youngjo’s eyes are bright, shining at yonghoon’s direction while he holds the dog. “you know sunny already, he is my dog. right baby?” he says, petting its head.

“he's really cute” and the dog is - the ears are big and pointy, the eyes big and the fur fluffy and well taken care. yonghoon feels tempted to touch and try seeing if he was already able to. “does it bite?”

“no, of course not.” youngjo releases sunny, that walks into yonghoon’s direction with its tail going left and right.

he doesn't know why, but he takes the courage to pet the top of its head. but when sunny moves under his hand, he flinches.

“is there something wrong?” youngjo asks, eyes a little dulled with concern, and yonghoon sighs. it's involuntary, and he regrets at the same moment. "are you uncomfortable here? we can leave if you want."

“no, no, youngjo. here is not the problem, and i'm not uncomfortable. i'm just... afraid of dogs.” he admits, feeling a little ashamed of how he just gave up his own lie within seconds. all that training gone to waste.

“why didn't you tell me before? i could have asked to my sister to take him with her.” youngjo said, and yonghoon felt guilty. it was the dog's house, not his, and he felt that it would be too imposing to ask for something like that.

“i didn't want you to feel uncomfortable sharing about sunny or anything. i wanted you to talk about him normally since it is so important to you, and i enjoy seeing you happy.”

he makes a small pause, and the younger stares at him while he tries touching sunny again. the fur of the dog is a lot like fluffy rugs, and the pet is compliant to his touch, trying to fit into yonghoon’s hands. youngjo watches how the other tries so hard to interact with his beloved pet with a big smile in his face. 

“this is actually the first time i touch a dog.” he says, and youngjo’s eyes widen “i mean, touch in the sense of pet a dog. i never petted a dog.”

yonghoon thinks that he should have worded that way in the cafe when dongmyeong accused him of withholding important information.

“hyung,” youngjo starts, and yonghoon’s heart stops during the fraction of second that he stops speaking “you don’t need to do this again for me, ok?”

“do what?”

“this” he gestures vaguely “trying to put my comfort before yours. just tell me if anything ever bothers you, ok?”

“i wanted to spare you from dealing with it, because it’s a dumb fear.” yonghoon says, and youngjo moves closer to him “it was childish, i know. i tried to get close to other dogs with the boys, but it made me rethink my position on mas.”

“you tried to get close to other dogs? what do you mean by that, hyung.” the younger’s laugh is pretty, full, and yonghoon loosens up a little bit more. “you  _ trained  _ to see sunny?”

“we kind of did an intense boot camp preparing myself only for this.” he admits and the other smiles in a huge grin.

“hmn. why go through all this effort?” youngjo knows what he’s doing, getting even closer to yonghoon while his mind starts going blank with the proximity. he retrieves his hand, still petting the dog, and rests in the other’s arms. “what are you trying to accomplish.”

“i thought you would appreciate if i liked your dog.” the eye contact burns, and he tries looking anywhere else, inevitably ending the trail in youngjo’s lips. the other allows a small smile and yonghoon knows he’s caught on that.

“i see. but there are many dogs, why sunny?”

“you’re provoking me, you know why sunny.” his voice is getting hoarse from the nervousness, and the other steps closer again closing their distance.

“do you want to get on my good terms?”

“i want to make you happy.”

they are still looking at each other, and yonghoon can feel a hand around his shoulder when youngjo leans in his direction.

“you make me happy.” he says, close enough that the breathing can be felt in yonghoon’s skin “no need to do this kinds of things.”

he closes his eyes and closes the rest of the space between them, grasping youngjo’s lips and letting a soft kiss over them. yonghoon brings the other closer, youngjo’s arm now around his neck pulling him. it’s short, and has the innocence of a first kiss, but there’s an underlying desire in the air that makes he lose his breath anyways.

“so…" yonghoon starts, and the other laughs. it's so comfortable that he doesn't want to say anything, but they still need to step inside the house and leave their stuff behind.

"want to tell me about your dog journey while we leave our stuff here?" he asks, and yonghoon sighs.

"it was  _ long _ , you have no idea. started with me and dongmyeong in a dog cafe…"

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any mistakes (since i'm not a native english speaker) pls send me in my dms @plsravnn.  
> thank you so much for supporting our yongyoung community


End file.
